


The Best Gift Ever

by rose_malmaison



Category: NCIS
Genre: 500 words, Christmas, Drabble, Established Realtionship, M/M, deployed character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2013-12-17
Packaged: 2018-01-04 23:28:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1086942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rose_malmaison/pseuds/rose_malmaison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jethro is serving his country and Tony is too worried to enjoy Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Gift Ever

Written for ncis-drabble: Challenge: #368  news  
http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/

 

 

*•*•* ~ *•*•* The Best Gift Ever *•*•* ~ *•*•*

When Tony emerged from the shower, he heard an odd scraping at his condo's front door. He dressed quickly and cautiously opened the door. Standing in the hallway was Abby, a large evergreen wreath in one hand, pliers and wire in the other.

"Abs, what are you doing?"

"You left the holiday party early and you missed "every time a bell rings…" and I know you're worried about Gibbs, well, we all are, so I thought you could do with some Christmas cheer. I'm putting up a wreath for you. I'll bet you don't even have a tree and what's Christmas without a tree?"

"I don't want a tree," Tony insisted. "All I want is Jethro, back home, in one piece. I can't celebrate Christmas without him. I can't…"

"What?"

"I can't be happy," Tony said sadly.

"No news yet?"

"No."

Abby dropped the wreath and tools and gave Tony a big hug. "He'll come home safe. I know he will," she said, her voice breaking.

Tony nodded. "I know, but I'm still scared, Abby."

"You want me to come in?" she asked hopefully.

Tony shook his head. He wanted to be alone, even if it was Christmas Eve. Abby looked crestfallen so he said, "You can put the wreath up though."

After Abby left, Tony watched some TV but his favorite films had lost their magic. Without Jethro, wrapped gifts looked sad and the lights he'd strung over the fireplace lacked sparkle.

Jethro's unit had gone on a two-day mission into enemy territory a week ago. Tony had used whatever clout he had to get news, but it was as if Jethro's sniper unit had fallen off the face of the earth.

Unable to sleep, Tony bundled up and drove over to Jethro's house. He'd been keeping an eye on it since Jethro had been called back on duty. The house was dark and cold, so Tony turned on the lights, started a fire and wrapped himself in a blanket that smelled faintly of Jethro. He was afraid that the scent would fade away until one day there would be nothing left.

Tony dozed for a bit but was alerted by a sound outside the front door. Abby, he thought, and he pulled open the door while saying, "Abby, just stop with the decorations–"

But it wasn't Abby. It was Jethro, looking exhausted, a wan smile on his face. "Caught the first flight home and–"

Tony grabbed him and dragged him inside, kissing him wildly until he discovered that Jethro's right hand was heavily bandaged. "You're hurt!"

Jethro admitted, "I'm fine. Just lost two fingers."

"How can this be fine?" Tony pulled him in front of the fire, never letting go.

"All I could think was I had to get home for Christmas. Home to you, Tony."

"I was so afraid of losing you."

"I didn't get you a gift," Jethro said.

For the first time in days, Tony laughed. "Oh yes you did. The best gift ever."

*•*•* ~ end ~ *•*•*


End file.
